Here's To Us
by FluffyGrunge
Summary: It's New Year and there are still unresolved conflicts between the two. Just when the cook is vexed about his sexuality, Zoro finds a cure for Sanji's excessive nosebleed!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Post Time-skip (**Spoilers** ahead if you're not updated with the manga xD)

Pairing: Established ZoSan

Rating: M for sex, alcohol and coarse language

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :)

Special thanks to **allbluewitness** for beta-ing this story and to **Chica** for contributing to the plot. *Hugs*

* * *

A thin ray of brazen light escaped from a narrow slit between the dark, heavy draperies. Its beam traced through the opposite wall, to the ornate mahogany headboard of the queen-size bed perpendicular to it, and landed on the eyes, or rather, on the better eye of the sleeping swordsman. The nagging light may have prompted him to wake up, but his instinct made him apt to raise his right arm to guard his eye. The quilted duvet covering him slid a bit but he didn't bother to pull it back, exposing his naked, toned chest. What really made him more awake was the discomfort on his other arm: a feeling of being pricked all over by needles.

Zoro would have yanked his arm away from the weight that was pinning it down to let his blood flow if not for the other man sleeping on his side, placid and coy, over his numb arm. He could barely feel a familiar warm breath, one that reeked of cigarettes, on his shoulder. Unfazed by the light, he lifted his right arm to stretch his joints and gave a lazy yawn. He then rubbed his right eye and tilted his head to face his partner.

As he sensed the slight movement of his 'bed', Sanji produced a soft hum and furrowed his swirly eyebrows. His visible eye squinted, hinting that he was at least half awake. The cook shifted a bit to his right and lied on his stomach, making his forehead touch Zoro's tan cheeks and their bodies pile together. His golden hair caught the ray that was on the other's eye a while ago, giving a vibrant gleam.

To Zoro, it was more picturesque than any daybreak…more beautiful than the sun itself though he would rather not tell anyone about it.

With his lips, he made gentle pecks to brush off the fine strands of hair that was covering Sanji's visible eye. Zoro gave the man stacked atop him a light kiss on the forehead, placing it still. He would seldom display deep affection to the blond, except when he was asleep or just unaware. This time he couldn't help but be thrilled, although in secret, because after two painstaking years Zoro was able to be with his lover like this.

The blood in his left arm started to flow like an internal current, heavy, but with gradual ease. He lifted his muscular arms to wrap the duvet on themselves and trapped Sanji in an embrace; both their body temperatures and the cozy warmth provided by the thick fabric fused together. His veiny left hand made its way up on the cook's bare, costal back; his callous fingers outlined his protruding spine, light and almost tickling. It then found its way up to Sanji's golden hair and fondled it, feeling the distinct contrast to his thick palm. How he kept it soft and silky like a lady's was a mystery. The lazy swordsman opted to wallow in this affectionate idleness and tried to get back to sleep when he suddenly felt a burning pressure pinching his right cheek.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" His visible blue eye glared at Zoro, twitching. Sanji pulled the other's cheek harder; unfortunately for him it wasn't made of rubber like their captain's so he bloody made sure that Zoro would cringe from the pain.

"Ow!" Zoro's functioning eye squinted, wincing from the abrupt attack. His right hand grabbed Sanji's slender wrist. "Nngh…cut it out!" He jerked the hand away with his brute force and clutched it tight. His tan cheek became swollen and turned red. "What the hell are YOU doing in my bed, shitty cook?" Guilty of being mushy, his retort was just a bluff since he really didn't mind Sanji invading his space and comfortably creeping up to him, well, except for the pinching part.

"You idiot marimo!" The blond tried to pull away his left hand but Zoro's iron grip wouldn't budge. "How can you get lost in a little damn room? This is MY bed! The other one's yours!" Snarling, he pointed to the other queen-size bed on their right, with its linens still mitered tight.

With a scowl on his face, he turned to look in the said bed's direction where he also laid his precious swords and brought his gaze back to Sanji again. Dumbfounded, Zoro's eye blinked in response. "Oh." His firm grip hadn't loosened.

"Oh? That's all you had to say?" A vein popped on Sanji's forehead and his right hand attempted to pull the other wrist; he struggled to break free but in terms of upper body strength, Zoro was stronger_. What kind of monstrous training did this buffoon go through and why the hell is he this STRONG?_

The green-haired man avoided eye contact and pouted his lips. "Well, we tossed all of our clothes there last night so I thought we should sleep on this bed together." His other cheek also flushed when he recalled last night's events. His lips curled to a satisfied grin.

"Are you stupid? That's really lame!" With Zoro looking away, Sanji took this chance and mustered his power in his back. In one big yank, he swung back and managed to break free from his clutches; this tugged the swordsman closer, making the speck of light fall on his head instead. He gave a hearty chuckle though he was smirking. "Ooh, sunshine on the lawn. Good for your cultivation, Marimo-kun!"

Pissed (or so he pretended to be), he grabbed both of Sanji's wrists and unceremoniously got on top of him; the duvet slithered down, revealing the thin garter of Zoro's green boxers. He pinned down the cook by straddling him.

Sanji tried to squirm his way out, which caused his skimpy blue boxers to rub against Zoro's. "Oi, stop it already! I have to make breakfa-"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" A grumpy voice from the other side of the wall interrupted them. "You're waking everyone up!" She was heard loud and clear even though the mahogany door to their left connecting their rooms was locked on the girl's side. The two men vaguely understood what Nami the Sea Witch mumbled after a thick fabric rustled, possibly tucking herself again under the covers.

"Haaai, Nami-swaaaa-"

All of a sudden Zoro lunged forward to kiss Sanji on the lips, muffling whatever he was trying to say, still clasping his wrists. The three gold earrings that dangled on his left ear chimed softly from the motion. When the cook settled down, he prodded Sanji's chapped - but soft - lips with his tongue. His entry was permitted almost immediately , slick and suave, astonishing him that the blond was being rather docile. Their tongues engaged in a light but fervid 'swordfight'; Zoro closed his eye and loosened his grip over Sanji's wrists. He lifted his partner's lithe torso, slid one hand to support his head and the other beneath his back. He then cradled the cook down, pressing their hot bodies together.

Sanji wrapped his supple arms around Zoro's neck, his skinny but delicately toned muscles flexed a bit. He let out muffled moans and his eyelashes slightly flickered from the sensations. His left hand ran across his green hair, caressing its short, voluminous strands and urging him to plunge deeper.

Zoro understood that message and obeyed willingly. His tongue pushed forward; their lips sealed tighter for a deeper kiss. He took his time to savor his partner's flavor: bittersweet from nicotine and morning breath and dessert and whatever it was that made it so…

Zoro pulled back to let him breathe but he also found himself gasping for air. Their faces were still close, and both could feel each other's warm breath from panting. "Sssh…she told you to keep it down."

Sanji's pale cheeks felt warm, flushing a bright pink hue. In embarrassment, he averted his gaze to the ceiling, to the spot where a round, plate-like chandelier embellished with tiny rhinestones scattered like petalous fireworks clung. _Fireworks, huh?_ "Ah!" Sanji's eyes (yes, even the one covered by his hair) widened after realizing something. "Oi, get off of me."

The dominating man buried his face on the cook's left shoulder. He kissed his long, scrawny neck and worked his way up to his ear. "Do you really mean that?" His voice was low and coquettish, almost like a whisper.

"Nnh…" Realizing that he was still clinging to Zoro, Sanji quickly withdrew his arms and tried to shove him away, but to no effect. His blush wasn't disappearing. "Get off. NOW."

"No."

Thud! "Gwoaa!" Zoro's eye popped out -blank and completely white- while his teeth gritted in pain. A sharp pang lashed on the back of his head, shocking his cranium.

What stunned him was Sanji's right foot, still deftly planted on the target, smoke emanating from the impact. He at least made sure not to crush his damn lover's skull. For him to reach that length in that position was truly commendable; his flexibility never failed him. He pushed the spastic Zoro away, laid him on his back, and broke away from the swordsman's embrace. Sanji stood up and turned to the mahogany drawer between the two beds where he kept his cigarettes and his lighter. He set one stick between his lips, lit it, and took a long drag. He sat facing Zoro on the other bed, reached for the glass ashtray on top of the drawer and laid it down on the carpeted floor between his feet. He glanced at the chandelier again and expelled the thick smoke upwards, blurring the rhinestones' shimmer.

"Damn you…" Zoro sat up limply and stroked his head, hoping to ease the pain. "I'll get your ass for this!"

Sanji's face displayed a smug expression. He bent down and flicked a chunk of ash. "Hah. You can't catch me, shitty swordsman." He bit the filter of his cigarette, stood up and approached the louvered sliding door on their right. He ran his long, thin fingers on one of the polished slats, feeling its smooth texture. "So everything here's made of mahogany, huh? Quite elegant." He reached for the engraved handle and slid the door open.

The dresser revealed two sets of familiar clothes. Sanji tidied up the green yukata that hung sloppily on the first hanger. _Honestly…that slob_. He gathered his forever formal garb that was hung piece by piece: slacks with a matching double-breasted jacket -both black- and a long-sleeved olive polo shirt, all crisp and wrinkle-free. His left hand held them by the hanger and the other opened the upper deck of the side drawers. He took a neatly stashed pair of long, black socks, black leather belt, and two glossy neckties, royal blue and bottle green. He hung them on his left and arm and bent down to reach for his black, polished leather shoes.

From where Zoro was sitting, he could keep a good eye on the cook's…butt? Yes, the closet pervert of a swordsman was gawking at Sanji's pert bottom which was swaying with his every movement. He could thank his lucky stars (well, he believed in them just this once) that Sanji was wearing skimpy boxers.

"What're you looking at?" Sanji almost caught the swordsman ogling at him when he headed back to the unoccupied bed. He placed down his shoes beside the ashtray, jostled away the used clothes and laid down his garments neatly, one by one. He sat on the bed again and continued to smoke. "Aren't you going to get dressed yet?" He only got a pensive stare in response. _Lazy-ass pervert._ Sanji finished his cigarette, exhaled the last fine swirls of smoke and disposed of it, placing the ashtray back on top of the drawer. He put on his socks which extended up to the half of his long, fuzzy legs and donned his low-waist slacks, zipping them snug. He slid on his belt, wrapping his slender hips, and shut the pricey-looking brass buckle.

Zoro lied on his side facing Sanji, left elbow planted on a pillow and chin set on his palm. "Aren't you gonna shave? Your stubble's itchy." He lightly scratched his thoroughly sculpted abs, almost languid in motion.

"No." He bent down and put one shoe. He could see his own reflection on the polished surface. "I'll keep it like that. I like how manly I look with it."

"So the princess decided to grow a moustache, huh? Trying to get all macho or somethin'?" That last bit was more of a serious question rather than sheer mockery.

"Haha, very funny." _You don't friggin' know what kind of HELL I've been to!_ His nostrils flared a bit upon remembering his 'trainers'. He slowly put on another shoe, mulling if he should kick the moss head or not. Knowing that he would be late for his morning schedule if he frolicked with the swordsman, Sanji proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sanji pulled open another louvered mahogany door past the dresser. The first thing that he stumbled his eyes upon was the toilet. _Good thing this one's not made of mahogany! _He turned to his left where the broad, marble sink and the mahogany-framed mirror were fixed. The blond scoured the medium-sized wicker basket laid near the sink. There were two small tubes of used shampoo, bath gel, cuetips, two dental kit boxes and…small, empty tubes of lotion. _That bastard's horrible sense of direction saved my ass…if he wasn't such a lost, hopeless idiot, he wouldn't have found this lotion!_ He grimaced at the thought of being thankful to Zoro. He unraveled the contents of the dental kit and started brushing his teeth. _Oh, mint. This rest house sure does have nice amenities._

He brushed for more than two minutes; after that, he used the small glass provided to gargle and rinse the toothpaste but the taste of mint still lingered. He returned the toothbrush in the box and grabbed a hand towel from the towel rack above the toilet to wipe his face. Sanji looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating his looks. _This stubble looks good on me…doesn't it?_ He ruffled his hair in annoyance, but combed it with his fingers at once. _Yes it does, because I'm a MAN! _Sanji blinked a few times, a realization came in. _Fine…so I slept with an idiot marimo__, __but he's going to be the best swordsman in the world so that makes me a REAL man! _He was having a silent fit all by himself but he sighed, admitting his defeat. He could also see the tub behind him in the mirror, reminding him of 'something memorable' that had happened last night. His pale cheeks became hot and rosy again. _Yeah, right._ _As if totally submitting myself makes me reeaaally manly…_

After a few more minutes, he got over his untimely musing and went out of the bathroom, only to find that Roronoa Zoro had not moved an inch.

"Oh, you're finally out of the bathroom, woman." He was really good at giving insults while keeping a stoic expression.

A vein popped on Sanji's forehead and smoke emanated from his whole body, as if it was set ablaze by the word 'woman'.

The swordsman sighed in annoyance, though implicitly concerned. "Tsk. What's got your panties in a bunch?" He sat up, shoving the duvet away with his feet.

The steaming cook didn't say anything; he reached for the drawer to grab a cigarette, lit it vigorously, and inhaled a good lengthy drag, burning almost half of the stick. He furiously dipped the stick in the ashtray which caused a loud thud along with the sound of a glass cracking. He rapidly exhaled the smoke like a runaway train, walked up to the heavy drapes and unfurled them as if he were dispersing heavy slabs of stone. Sanji turned to face Zoro, bearing a golden lining that defined his gangly silhouette. "Ahh! Nice weather we're having today eh, Zoro?" His panting evanesced and felt more relaxed after vexing out a tantrum.

Zoro's eye squinted from the sudden brightness, furrowing his arched eyebrows. "Oi cook, did you hit your head on the toilet?" _And didn't you just brush your teeth?_

"Oh, so you're concerned about me?"

"Shut up." _Seems he's back to normal…_

Sanji slinked his way to the bed where he laid his clothes. He removed his polo shirt from the mahogany hanger, slid his supple arms in the sleeves, and buttoned the cuffs in place. "Hey muscle-head, aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He started doing the lowest button, making his way up.

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you moving?" Sanji tucked his shirt in his pants, ran his hands across the sleek, cottony fabric to straighten it, smoothening out any wrinkles. He then grabbed both neckties, one in each hand. "Hey, which color looks better?"

"Green."

"Yeah. You LOVE green." The cook stood in front of the full-length mirror beside the dresser; he held the glossy royal blue tie to his chest, testing its harmony with the color of his polo shirt. "I think this blue looks good…but why did you pick green?"

_Go figure it out yourself, dumb blond. _Zoro blinked a few times and looked away to completely hide his face from Sanji's view. "Tch. Fussing over simple things."

"Yeah, yeah." He put back the royal blue necktie in the dresser drawer and rolled the glossy bottle-green around his collar. He looked at himself in the mirror again, did his necktie, and fixed his collar. "Hmm…this green is fine, I guess." Well, since he's a bit of a narcissist he thought he'd look good in ANYTHING. Sanji was adjusting his tie when suddenly a strong force tugged his shoulders and shoved him to a wall; his back had thumped against it. "What the hell are you doing, shitty marimo?"

Zoro had sallied out on him, spread his arms and placed his palms flat on the wall, trapping Sanji. He moved his face forward and licked the cook's jutting Adam's apple. Zoro could feel him shivering from the sensation. _What a sensitive body he has…_

Sanji gasped from the sudden approach which also made him tilt his head up. He swallowed down his throat, causing his Adam's apple to surge up and down, nudging it further into the hot mouth that was tickling and sucking it. "Sss…top that!" He tried pushing his passionate assailant, and even though he could kick him to oblivion, he was also enjoying himself. _Damnit! You're gonna make my nose bleed again!_

The swordsman stopped licking but his lips were still planted on his neck. He breathed warm air on it and spoke. "We're not done yet. You're not going anywhe-"

Out of nowhere, a ludicrous grumbling sound loomed inside the room, overwhelming the turned-on mood they were having.

Both men stared at each other for a few seconds without blinking before Sanji burst into a chaffy laughter.

"So the great swordsman's hungry! Look at you…" He lifted Zoro's buffed arms and strutted his way to get his jacket.

"Tch. Screw this, I'm going back to sleep!" He stomped to his bed and enshrouded himself in the cold duvet. He left his eye uncovered though, so he could take a peek at what the blond was doing. He fancied how svelte Sanji was wearing that double-breasted jacket.

Sanji headed to the drawer to get his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, and put it in his hip pocket. He noticed the green mane peering out from the duvet; he chuckled at how silly it looked and ruffled it. "Don't be late for breakfast."

"Un." He yanked the bony hand away and covered himself completely.

"And don't lose your way to the dining hall, okay?"

"Fuck you."

"Haha, you big idiot." And so he walked to the mahogany door, took a last look at their room number, and made his exit.

The sound of the door shutting resonated in the entirety of the room, followed by a deafening lull…

_Damn, I should've asked where the dining hall is!_

* * *

No, I'm not discriminating against blonds. And please don't use lotion and other oil-based creams IRL as substitute for lube. Use water-based lubes instead. xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I once dreamed of having Roronoa as my last name, holding hands with him and dashing madly into the sunset…_ He diced the carrot furiously, lightning-fast. _But I was under those shitty okamas' spell! _The rage sunk into him, and the poor carrot he was chopping turned to fine powder._ Crap. Well, I'll just toss it in a soup or something. I bet Chopper'll like this. _He put the powder into a ramekin and gathered more carrots into the thick, wooden chopping board. Sanji lit another cigarette and proceeded with his work.

_Speaking of Chopper, he did grow a lot. Seems like everyone got stronger… _He stir-fried the carrots along with ground beef, small shrimps, julienned cabbage, green peas, minced garlic and onion rings into a canola-oiled wok; after the vegetables had dried up a bit, he cracked two eggs and with swift motions, he tossed the ingredients, mixing it well. _Nami-swan and Robin-chwan got bigger too! _He almost threw everything in his excitement. _No, I'll think about that later! I might accidentally drop some of my blood on this… _He then added cooked white rice and soy sauce to the mixture. The robust aroma of his ingredients boasted of savory salinity, reminiscent of oriental cooking; the smoke from the fried rice filled his already-black lungs, rising up to the Thousand Sunny's exhaust, a phenomenon that their domicile ship knew so well.

He distributed the fried rice among the bowls he aligned at the dining table. Luffy's had the biggest serving, but he placed a tulip-carved onion garnish on the bowl for the ladies. Sanji then immersed the empty wok that sizzled and emitted smoke in the sink filled with hot water and fetched his knives from the drawer. "Heh, I bet you missed my home cooking, eh Sunny?"

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar gruff voice echoed through the door.

"What are you doing here? I'm not done cooking yet." He didn't even face his visitor since he started paring the raw slab of sea king meat almost the size of Bartholomew Kuma's torso on the counter. "And it's too early for booze, y'know."

"I was going to meet the others at the lobby." Zoro, looking snazzy dressed in his new yukata but still donning his signature haramaki, laid down on the couch, hands beneath his head.

"Lobby? For fuck's sake, this is the SUNNY!" He stopped slicing midway, dropping his cigarette but he picked it up immediately. _Shit, I can't afford to burn Sunny because of this retard's gigantic idiocy!_

"It's the damn lobby's fault for being so hard to find." He gave a lazy yawn and closed his eye.

"You fleabrain! This kitchen is my holy ground. Don't infest it with your stupidity!" Sanji pulled the knife from the meat and dipped his cigarette in the ashtray. "Besides...the lobby is just a few friggin' steps in front of OUR damn room!" He was breathing fire from extreme annoyance, for lack of better term, which almost toasted the meat in front of him.

"Holy ground my ass. We've had sex here a million times…"

"That's not the point!" A vein popped in his forehead; he ruffled his hair in his fit and started to wave his knife around. "Your shitty sense of direction is beyond- AH!" A few drops of blood painted the Sunny's checkered floor.

"Oi cook, did you cut yourself?" The rusty smell of blood alerted Zoro; he opened his eye and dashed to Sanji's side.

"It's nothing, just a shallow cut." He shook his bleeding left index finger as if nothing happened.

"Let me take a look at it." He grabbed the blond's pale hand with his right and massaged his palm; he held it up to his mouth and licked the wound. He then slipped the injured finger in his mouth, completely sucking the blood off. For some reason, Zoro's saliva had healing powers…and was a pretty good substitute for lube.

"Nnn…" Sanji's cheeks felt warm again, this time even his ears turned red. _What the hell? I mean, it's not like he never did this to me before whenever I accidentally cut myself, but it's been two shitty years and…_ Before he knew it, a warm stream of blood also welled up from his nostrils.

"Oi. I won't lick your nose." Zoro still had Sanji's finger in his mouth. (If he could bloody talk with a sword in his mouth, how much more with a finger?)

"Ah crap!" He withdrew his finger and instinctively covered his nose with both of his hands, as if it would stop the bleeding. "Get out. NOW!" Sanji kicked his stomach, well, it was more of a push that sent the swordsman flying to avoid his protests. Or maybe to avoid losing more blood. Good thing for him that he had left the kitchen door open.

Bam! Zoro landed on the lawn supinely, ramming the back of his head to the ground. He sat up and brushed the grime off of his yukata. "You son of a bitch! I swear I'm gonna hack you into pieces!" He got no response, which was highly unusual, given the cook's ill-tempered nature. "Oi, don't tell me…" Alarmed, he hurriedly stood up and ascended to the kitchen but before he could enter, the door shut violently; just as he was going to grab the handle, he had heard a click from the other side. "Cook! Are you alright in there? Did you lose more blood!" He banged on the wooden door, still forcing the handle to budge.

"No, I'm fine."

There was a long, quiet pause…only the calming sound of undulating waves filled the misty morning air.

"Sanji." Zoro leaned back on the door, crossed his arms, and gave a worried sigh. "If you'll need more blood in the future…" He gazed up at the cloudy sky, brooding, as if he was mentally challenging someone up there. "I would gladly offer mine, all of it, just to keep you alive!" But Chopper said I can't, so…" Zoro rested his left hand on the tip of Wadou's hilt and clutched it tight, making his knuckle crack. "I wouldn't mind slashing heaps of people until I find your type!"

There was no reaction from the cook; no ruffling, no cursing, no flying utensils being thrown at him, nothing. Only the sound of his earrings jingling and boots stepping down the wooden stairs, eventually grazing the freshly-mowed grass rhymed with the waves. Zoro stopped near the side railings, feeling the zephyr breeze through his open chest. The galley door creaked open behind him; he had heard another set of cloggy footsteps exiting the door.

"Heads up!" Sanji threw him a bottle of sake and leaned his arms on the railing in front of the galley. The smoke from his cigarette languished with the passing wind, and his golden hair fluttered gracefully, almost revealing his hidden eye.

Zoro turned around and caught the bottle by its neck, though it was more of a reflex. His consciousness was fixed on the fine-looking man who was wearing his most heartfelt, most mellifluous smile above him. His heart skipped a beat and his senses were weakened as if he was in a trance.

The brief moment of their eyes meeting seemed like otherworldly minutes. Another reason why Zoro tended to distance himself from the cook was because he had so much avoided eye contact. Otherwise, he would find himself lost in those oh-so-blue eyes, feeling lightheaded as if he was soaring aimlessly at a sky of blissful uncertainty, much like this very moment. It wasn't because he disliked those eyes-no, he rather loved them, so much that they chinked his armor and made him so conquerable.

Truth be told, Zoro didn't exactly know how to convey intimacy with anyone (save sexual advances) nor acknowledge it. He was thoughtful in his own subtle ways and was never outright romantic. The course of their relationship had always treaded on loving insults and playful belligerence, because he wouldn't argue with anyone like this if he didn't give a damn. But today was different for it was wordless moments like this that strengthen their intangible bond; their meaningful gaze is tantamount to a plethora of words which are not heard, but rather felt by the heart.

The benevolent wind also incited the clouds to unveil the bright sun. Its glorious rays illuminated the panoramic scene, but for Zoro, it was nothing compared to this; once again, the gold that he came to love was glimmering like a halo and there it was: his own prized daybreak.

"You're gonna melt me if you stare at me like that for long." Sanji stood up straight and took a drag from his nearly exhausted cigarette. "You don't want me to evaporate, do you?" Those words were smoky, literally and figuratively.

"Tch." Zoro managed to snap out of it, breaking the trance. He tried to digress by holding the bottle up. "I know you're hiding more of this stuff in there."

"I won't give you any more sake if you start to bother me again. I have to finish making breakfast now." With that said, Sanji turned away swiftly and shut the galley door.

Zoro had heard what he wanted to hear, albeit inaudible and ethereal, and saw what he secretly wished to see; realizing that he had no more business to deal with, he climbed down to the wharf, only to find a colossal kraken head peering through the waters from afar.

"Oh, it's just you." He could see the Sunny's reflection in those mirror-like eyes. He no longer felt the urge to butcher it and spoil the cook with a more-than-necessary gargantuan measure of octopus meat, or the thrill of simply beating a legendary sea monster. _So Emergency Meat Stock #2 is here…guess he'd seen us. _ "Well, that's just how we are. Now that you know everything, welcome to the crew."

Surume the kraken blinked in response; the waters slightly undulated from the motion.

"I'll head back to my room." He walked away from the wharf casually, though he was still thinking about his love cook. _Rare blood type huh? _He let his feet do all the navigating while he mused, smiling to himself. _I thought I knew a lot about him…looks like he's really- _"Gaaah!"

In a blink of an eye, he found himself flying to the direction-to the ACTUAL direction-of the villa. The last thing he saw before being flicked and taking off was Surume's stupendous tentacle. "YOU GODDAMNED OCTOPUSSssss…!"

If only the kraken could utter solid words, it might have said: "You're welcome, idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

"That cloud looks like a sea king!" Still looking up at the cloudy sky, Luffy sat down at the edge of the raft cross-legged. The raft swayed a bit from the motion, along with the flimsy waves. He pouted his lips while clasping his rumbling stomach with one hand; the other held a fishing rod nonchalantly. "It's only afternoon, and I'm still hungry!"

"But Luffy, we've just eaten lunch!" Chopper, who was sitting beside Luffy, freely swung his short furry legs in the cold seawater. "Though I'd like another serving of Sanji's cotton-candy-flavored doughnuts! I wish he could always make them." His little hooves splashed in the vast horizon of water that surrounded them.

A lazy yawn reverberated from the other side of the raft, and the muscles on his tan back etched its intricateness when his wing bones contracted, overwhelming his jutting spine and his green hair that swayed with the wind. The sound came from the brawny man who was half-naked and was also clutching a fishing rod. He rolled up his pants and dipped his sinewy feet in the water; its coldness made him shiver a bit but with the help of the massaging waves, he was able to tolerate it almost immediately.

"Ahh, it's sure is nice of Zoro-san to come fishing with us. It's hard to leave us hammers alone in the middle of the sea, ne?" Brook sat leaning his spine (literally) on the mast, opened his mini thermos and poured its steamy contents into a dainty teacup.

"Zoro got lost again!" Luffy's innocent jeer was always annoying and venial at the same time.

Zoro immediately turned to face his jovial captain. "I wasn't lost!" _Even Luffy thinks that __**I**__ have no sense of direction? "_I just wanted to take a nap somewhere peaceful…"

"But how did you end up here with us far from the villa?" Chopper pointed his hand, err, hoof to where the Thousand Sunny was docked.

"I…" Zoro faced away to hide the red tint on his cheeks. "I also wanted to go fishing." The humidity was very calming, so calm that it made him shut his eye and fall asleep while sitting upright.

"I want to catch a sea king!" Luffy raised both of his hands; his drool had poured on the sea when he remembered his scrumptious protein-and-carbohydrate-packed sea king meat for breakfast.

"Goodness, sea kings make my intestines shudder…" Brook took a sip of his hot Earl Grey. "Though I'm all-bones! Yohohohoho!"

"That was good, Brook!" Luffy broke out of his food fantasy from laughing so hard and wiped his drool with the sleeve of Zoro's yukata that was lying still beside Brook's thermos. "Lucky!" The napping swordsman didn't even seem to notice his own robe being the absorbent of some fine drool.

Chopper gave a little sigh, his feet stopped swinging. "If only Usopp were here…he could think of how we can catch lots of fish! I wonder what he is doing with Franky right now… "

"But isn't it generous of Franky-san to build this raft for us? We could pass time while the others prepare for tonight's feast." The skeleton took his time to inhale the pungent aroma of his tea (though he had no nose!), then he emptied his teacup.

The little doctor lifted his legs from the water and shook them to dry himself. "Nami and Robin went to the nearby town for the year-end sale. I hope they also bought some books!"

"And food!"

"Speaking of food, I really look forward to dinner! Sanji-san must have been giving his all to prepare our meal for tonight." Brook placed down his teacup alongside the soiled yukata.

The captain wagged his idle fishing pole, impatient that it had not charmed any fish. "He really should! He only made us eat sandwiches for lunch!"

"But he made sure that there's more than enough for us! Besides, wasn't breakfast heavier than usual?" Chopper stood up and patted his bulging furry belly, still full with the pick-your-own-filling sandwich they had for lunch.

"But I'm still hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Luffy." Zoro rubbed his eye and gave another yawn, signaling his consciousness to the world around him.

Brook's fluffy afro bounced a bit when he remembered something. "By the way, Zoro-san, why did you ask for our lotion last night? Didn't your room have one? Not that we needed it back…"

"It said 'not tested on animals' on the label so I can't use it…" Disappointment spelled on Chopper's adorably bristly face; he would like to try every amenity provided in their room, but only the mint toothpaste was safe for him.

"Oh I'd love to use it, but I don't have skin! Yohohohoho!" For a brief moment, something gleamed from inside Brook's hollow skull. "Though the lotion would make my bones rather…slippery." He emphasized 'slippery' by whispering the word, albeit still audible to hit the guilty swordsman right on the mark.

"…!" Zoro shuddered from being caught off guard; he knew where the skeleton was driving at. He can't even turn to face them. "The cook thought it was bath gel, so he used lots of it." …_in his asshole. _He grinned at the salacious thought but it did not last long; thinking about lewd things at midday in the middle of the sea accompanied by a rubber man, a half-human-half-reindeer, and a talking skeleton was really, really way off. _And that idiot cook was having his man period, bitching at me and all…what a drag._

"Bath gel? I wanted to use it too!" Chopper's eyes sparkled and his tiny ears flapped while he pictured himself in a tiny bath filled with warm bubbles. "Ah!" The bubbles in his head popped when he remembered something rather alarming. "Didn't Sanji bleed again last night? Did he escape from your room to see some girls? And why was he naked? Did someone steal his clothes?"

"He just slipped in the tub and banged his nose."_ We had sex. _Those three little words would be the simplest answer - the absolute truth- to Dr. Chopper's barrage of questions.

Luffy almost fell from the raft from laughing hysterically. "That idiot Sanji!" Good thing his free hand managed to stretch and hold on to the sturdy mast.

It wasn't that Zoro's relationship with Sanji was a secret to the crew, but these kids (namely Luffy and Chopper) still did not know much about the ways of the world…

After getting over his laughter, Luffy recoiled his fishing line with the bait still intact. "Hmmmm…why haven't we caught any fish yet?"

"Ah!" Brook clasped his fleshless hands in realization of something gruesome. "…didn't Surume come with us? I think he's directly under this raft…"

The still-cold afternoon wind pushed the thick clouds again, this time hinting that it would be a starry night…

"I get it! So this is a mystery raft!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Nami-swaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaan!" Sanji made his ero-wiggle-dash to the center of the long table by the shore where the ladies were seated. "I have prepared a special salad -graced with chicken, shrimp and tarragon- just for you, my lovelies!" With an aura of debonair on par with the hazy paper lanterns, he served them a heaping bowl each. "Please have some."

The ever-charming Robin ate a morsel of chicken and smiled back at him. "This is delicious…I rather like the sourness of tarragon with my chicken." She was always vocal about paying the cook her compliments though she didn't eat that much.

"Sanji-kun, why don't you get us more of those salmon steaks? We haven't gotten any since Luffy here keeps eating everything!" Always a sweet talker, well, maybe not always, Sanji could never say no to her-especially to that deep cleavage peering from her sheep's wool cardigan. Chopper had warned her to wear something with maximum coverage to prevent Sanji's massive blood loss or else there would be no dinner for the whole crew. A deep-chested cardigan: THAT was Nami's idea of maximum coverage.

"Right away, Nami-swan!" The cook sprinted to the multiple food trolleys full of first-class grub parked near the wharf; he opted to prepare their meal in the Thousand Sunny's galley even though the rest house they were staying in had a kitchenette. Sanji would always prefer his own utensils over anything, because it was their caliber he was most familiar with; him using other utensils was like Zoro without his haramaki-there was nothing wrong with it on the surface, but there was also that nagging feeling of something being off.

He grabbed hold of a trayful of salmon steaks smothered in mushroom-dill sauce; its creamy aroma coalesced with the cold sea breeze, and even Surume's senses were enticed by it. He was about to serve the salmons at the table when a rubbery hand stretched in his direction aiming to snatch the metal tray. "Oi Luffy, don't hog out everything!" Sanji attempted to shun the tray away, but Luffy was exceptionally nimble when it came to food.

Before Luffy could snag it, a line of slender hands sprouted on the ground and seized the tray; it passed from one hand to another, domino-like in its wake, successfully transporting the food to the table.

"Thank you, Robin-chan!" Sanji wiggled about and exhaled heart-shaped smoke but before he started to lose more blood, a big furry hand covered his eyes. "Chopper! What are you doing? Let me go-"

Their doctor had transformed into his human form so that he would be able to withhold the raging blond. "Snap out of it, Sanji! I already ran out of S Rh blood!" Chopper hoisted the love cook on his broad shoulders and hauled him away from the dining table, utilizing most of his zoanthropy. "I'm gonna have to rehabilitate you with chaste pictures of women again!"

"Nooo! Real women must not be conservatively dressed! I mean-"

At the very far end of the table, a certain green-haired man eyed the loud cook and sighed, peeved by his lover's gaudy display. "Tch." Zoro gulped his ale without inhibitions and wiped the drips on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, still gazing at Sanji with that half-assed teasing gesture.

Sanji caught the swordsman's piercing gaze, and there it was again: another one of their mental messages. _Yeah, yeah, I get it. Heh, I guess you're kinda cute when you're jealous... _He stopped squirming to feign his surrender. "Put me down…Luffy's gonna eat everything if I don't stop him!"

Their gluttonous captain gobbled a large chunk of meat and shoved it in to his bloated rubber mouth. "Sandzi! Bwhing hin mho meed! (Sanji! Bring in more meat!)"

"Luffy, your stomach really is one with the universe…" Usopp turned his back to Luffy, trying his best to protect his own food from getting snatched. He always had the misfortune of sitting next to the captain during meals. But then again, no matter where he was seated, his food got frequently stolen and his long nose could not do anything about it.

Brook ingested a dollop of his saucy steak and glanced up. "Ah, what a clear night sky! Even the stars are as lively as we are." Their musician had always had an eye for details (though he has no eyes!), and he would often appreciate anything that was aesthetically pleasing. He ran his bone-for-fingers across the white table cloth, feeling how emollient it was (though he has no flesh!). "This subtle Celtic flowery knot embroidery makes the food on the table stand out. I'd love to use it again for teatime."

Nami held the edge of the white cloth that fell on her lap. The embroidery reflected light from the lanterns, boosting its silkiness. "Robin bought this fabric when we were in town."

"I see. You have great attention to detail, Robin-san." The prim skeleton wiped his lips, err, teeth with a white table napkin that matched the table cloth. "May I see your panties?"

"If you want to see panties so much then just stare at Franky's all day!" Sanji had almost kicked a food cart to the murky waters.

The riled navigator almost ripped the cloth she was handling. "You're both perverts!"

Robin just chuckled; a mirthful chuckle at that.

Chopper scooped up every last bit of his thick, carrot-powder-and-pumpkin soup; he enjoyed it very much, being the herbivore that he originally was. When he noticed that their marksman also finished his meal, his dark, round eyes sparkled with glee. "Usopp, show us the surprise you and Franky made!"

Franky adjusted his glistening shades and a brief flash of light glowed from his…nipples. "We'll show you something suuuuuuperrrrr!"

Usopp stood up and put his hands on his waist, strutting his toned, broad shoulders. "You'll witness Captain Usopp-sama's first-class crafting skills!"

Scintillating stars appeared on their captain's eyes. "Yeah! Jow ud da chupwai! (Show us the surprise!)" Crumbs of rice and dribs of sauce spitted from Luffy's food-filled mouth, sprinkling it on their shipwright's broad, metal chest.

"Oi Mugiwara! Swallow that up, will ya? Mecha." A smaller hand exited from his palm door to seize a table napkin; he wiped his chest with the fabric, soiling its immaculate whiteness. "Long-nose! Let's show 'em our suuuuperr creation!"

"Yeah, it's almost time. You guys just stay right there!"

The crafty duo left the long table and headed for where the Sunny was moored. Usopp manned the ship's steering wheel and activated channel four. The hatch from the Soldier Dock System's unoccupied slot opened, revealing a small boat that carried Franky and a cannon.

The stars on Luffy's eyes vaporized into thin air. "But that's just an ordinary cannon!"

Franky received a portable rack covered with foam pads from Usopp and carefully placed it down beside the cannon, as if he was handling an explosive fragile object. He dislodged the cannon to the shore and garrisoned it with sandbags. "This baby isn't just any cannon…in fact, it doesn't even fire cannonballs!"

Usopp got down from the ship and unraveled the rack, revealing its contents. "This is what it fires!" He held a white ball the size of Nami's boobs.

"Stand back, guys. We're gonna show you some samples!" Franky loaded the ball and handed Usopp a disk-like remote control with complicated-looking buttons. "Take your aim, Long-nose!"

"Aye!" Usopp directed the cannon upwards and stepped back. "Here goes…" He pressed specific buttons from the control like he was some kind of an adept missile operator measuring his target coordinates, then he pressed the shiny red button at the bottom part. "GO! Hissatsu…Hanabi Boshi: Chassis! (Firework Star: Chassis!)"

The cannon launched the shrilling projectile high up in the clear night sky; it burst into expansive fiery-colored sparks that put the stars to shame and formed the precise shape of a fully-bloomed chrysanthemum. Even the heavens seemed astounded by this blossomy apparition; not even magic could make the sky light up as majestically as this firework.

"It's beautiful!" Nami had held her breath in awe. The bright colors highlighted her orange hair, making it seem like it was also on fire.

Even Luffy had excitedly leapt from the long table which made his most-treasured straw hat slip from his head, though it didn't fall since its string clung to his neck. "Awesome! Show us more!"

"Alright!" Usopp launched another one, and this time it formed a dragon-like sea king which had an uncanny resemblance to the one that can be summoned after completing the seven Dragon Balls, though this one was smaller, brighter, cloudless, and definitely could not grant wishes.

Everyone was gazing up at the pyrotechnic display, enthralled, save one; Zoro was watching the fireworks in a different sky, one that was forever celestially blue. Again, he found himself staring at Sanji's eyes, and it felt like viewing fireworks in broad daylight…the sparks became gossamer, more elusive, more entrancing, yet still short-lived. Much like his disbelief in gods, Zoro never saw the point in believing in something he regarded as non-existential and transient. But even if the fireworks had vanished, his blue sky remained…

"Of course it's suuuupperrrr!" Franky loaded another ball, but this one was red. "And that was just a sample! Wait till you see the main attraction!"

"Oi, aren't we forgetting something?" Sanji approached a food trolley and drew a pitcher of cold beer; he evenly poured its contents onto staved wooden mugs and put them on a tray. "Can't celebrate New Year's Eve without some alcohol, can we?" He served the ladies their shares as if he were some flashy sommelier. "Oi come get it, you louts! I won't serve it to your lazy asses, y'know."

Luffy stretched his arm to get a mug, Franky's second hands extended to fetch his and Usopp's, and Chopper and Brook walked towards the cook to get theirs.

Zoro sat on the white sand a few meters away from the dining table. _You're the one who's gonna come to me, cook. _And his will be done.

"Looks like I'm really blessed with your tremendous laziness, am I?" He bent down to level his face with Zoro's; Sanji had no choice but to personally hand the swordsman's drink to him. Well, he kind of wanted to, anyway.

"Shut up, dart-brow." He grabbed his beer with his left hand and aimed to gulp his beer when a cold, tenuous hand took hold of his beefy wrist.

"Don't, idiot." He took a drag from the cigarette he was biting and looked away to his left, exhaling through his nose. He laid down the tray on the sand and held the last mug. "We're supposed to have a toast at midnight. Did you forget?"

"Tch." Zoro fanned the smog away with his other hand.

"Come." Sanji stood up and tugged the wrist he was still grasping, urging him to do the same. His partner had offered him no resistance, and let him lead the way to where the others were.

"Oi Mugiwara, there's only a few seconds before midnight! You should start counting now!" Franky's nipple lights blinked in sync with the ticking of his built-in clock.

"As your captain I, Usopp-sama, shall begin the countdo-"

"Alright!" Luffy wore his straw hat and climbed on a wooden chair from the dining table.

"Aww, you stole my part again, Luffy!" Usopp readied his thumb on the red button. "But I'll let that pass since I get to launch the surprise!"

The rest assembled around the captain like zealous cultists. Everyone's beers still had their bitter froths on top; not one had taken a sip yet. "Franky! How many seconds left?"

"Mecha. Twelve…eleven-"

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone raised their glasses for a celebratory toast which further elated the festive mood.

The sniper had pressed the launch button, and the cannon shot the speeding red ball that Franky had loaded. It burst into compressed, gyrating white sparks; the firework formed a shrilling whirlpool of stars that lasted a few seconds, then every twinkling speck exploded on their own which scattered more sparks a bit farther up. It replicated and crackled continuously, forming a glittering mini galaxy of sparks that encompassed and lit up the whole island. As the galaxy dissolved halfway down, for the last time the firework burst into opaline sparks that formed the words "Happy New Year!" at the middle, the Going Merry's figurehead at the right, and the Thousand Sunny's at the left. A celestial body transforming into an icon of their nakamas and bidding them their holiday wishes…it was like a miracle, one that even the gods themselves had not experienced.

This time Zoro was watching the actual firework, because if he weren't, he'd be the odd one out. Not that anyone would notice, since everyone else was too impressed and moved by the feat they witnessed. But amidst the bedazzling enchantment, he felt a few fingers touch the palm of his right hand, familiarly icy and twig-like. Those were the fingers that he had rarely grasped in the past, but the solace it bestowed was something he would remember for all eternity. He trapped those fingers between his, as if it were their first and last. The thick palms of a samurai and an artisan pressed together-fire versus ice; their hands locked, and both could even feel a hint of each other's heartbeat.

If there was one thing that Zoro regretted, it was that he should have held Sanji's hand before they were blown away by Bartholomew Kuma because there might have been a chance that they would land on the same island, and the cook might not have suffered the 'hell' he was always blabbering about. They all knew about the grander scheme-the fact that the Bukai mustered all of his humanity left just to save them, but prior to that knowledge, Zoro's longing for Sanji was as big as Luffy's pain, and the damage it caused mentally and emotionally was just as much. He didn't think twice about lowering himself to the man he swore to defeat; he needed to get stronger to be able to protect his nakama…and come back to his beloved.

"Oi cook. You're getting clingy." The firework had faded away, leaving the sky full of pollution that was covering the stars and stealing their glitter. With nothing more to watch, Zoro had swigged down his alcohol, not leaving a single drop and its coldness acridly traced down his throat.

"Shut up, you shitty killjoy. You're ruining the mood." Sanji didn't even bother to look at him. _His hands got bigger and rougher…_ His thumb and index from the hand that was holding his beer took the cigarette to vacate his mouth, drank more than half, then he placed back his cancer stick. "If you don't like it then take your hand away."

_You wish._ Zoro only gripped his hand tighter, having a better grasp of Sanji's racing heartbeat…

His golden hair may have covered almost half of his face, but it could not conceal the obvious smile manifesting on his pallid lips. His insides tingled not only because of the chilly midnight air, but also because of a welcoming sensation only he could comprehend, as if it were his first time receiving something from a secret love interest.

"Gotta take this away! We might ignite and turn to fireworks ourselves!" Franky slightly rocked his mug to emphasize the flammable stuff they were holding, worried that they must have been dusted with some gunpowder.

"Oh yeah, right." The crafty duo finished their drinks with haste; Usopp fetched the cyborg's empty mug and put it at the table together with his. "We made more fireworks, so you guys just stand by!"

The Straw Hats most definitely would, since their expectations were set high from the exhibit of luminance which left a memorable impression on everyone's hearts: for them, the New Year meant welcoming new adventures, new friends, new enemies, and simply another year of sticking to the bond they called 'family'. Everyone was waiting for more light shows, except said shitty killjoy.

Sanji withdrew his gaze from the smoke-filled black sky and directed it to Zoro; he slightly yanked his hand to catch his attention. "Hey."

"Hm?" The younger man did not stare back; he only leaned closer, making their arms and shoulders constrict together. Zoro's thumb lightly stroked the cook's bandaged index finger, subtly asking him the condition of his injury.

"I, uhh…" _Ain't he touchy-feely today…did I accidentally put something in his food?_ The blond averted his eyes, already feeling embarrassed. Unfortunately he couldn't hide those tinges of pink creeping on his cheeks and ears, not to mention his heart's rapid pulsation which in truth gave him away._ Nah…then again this feels weird but definitely good. It's not every day that he becomes this nice, and sometimes you just have to show that you care for someone, eh? _"I-I was wondering if you could…"

Zoro tipped his head to face Sanji, but he did not utter a word; he let his inquisitive facial expression do the questioning for him.

He found the swordsman's unusual silence a little odd; he was kind of expecting that Zoro would retort him right away. "Oi. Don't look at me like that. And you're not supposed to ask questions." _If he's trying to be a bit romantic then why can't he follow through? It's not like it was only a half-assed effort…is it?_

Zoro raised one arched eyebrow. "You're the one who's asking! Did you forget that, idiot cook?"

Sanji could feel his breathing becoming heavier with his muscles tensing up from the sudden turbulence in his lover's aura. "You stupid moss-brain!" He jerked his partner's hand down, pulling him closer. "Why do you have to be so uncooperative?"

Zoro jolted his hand away, not wanting to appear subservient. "Why do YOU have to be so demanding?"

Sanji's eyes widened, and it felt like all of his natural body processes stopped from shock. Zoro being more intimate than usual, which flattered him in a way, then suddenly turning miserly had left a greater impact. But he had to recollect himself, for he, too did not want to appear any less sturdy. He swallowed down his dry throat, though it did not help calm his agitated nerves. "I'm not! I was just gonna fucking ask you to-"

"SHUT UP! You two're ruining the mood!"

With his free hand, Sanji shoved the swordsman away and turned to the voice's direction. "Nami-san!"

"Stop it with your childish fights! It's New Year, and we should all be celebrating!" Their navigator didn't even bother to hit them since she, along with everyone else, had their eyes on Franky's firework launcher cannon.

_Childish? No, Nami-san. It's…_

"Tch. I'll go take a shower and sleep." Zoro left his mug at the tray lying on the sand and started walking away.

Sanji finished his cigarette, his remaining beer, and took the tray. "Oi, save some shampoo for me."

"Yeah. You'll even have plenty to wash your lady leg hairs."

"Zoro…" The blond dipped the cigarette butt in the marimo-head's mug seethingly, almost boring a hole onto its wooden base. "The next time you try to be witty, make sure you're not getting yourself lost."

If only the tension could disappear as quick as a tiny spark of some malfunctioning firework…

* * *

Gaah, this is supposed to be submitted on New Year but I'm so damn slow and now it's February. Lol, lame firework name. Can't think of anything good. :s

Currently working on Chapter Five... ^^


End file.
